


Теряя контроль

by marta_kent



Series: Spy Verse (Шпионы) [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action, Angst, Gen, M/M, Romance, Spy-verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marta_kent/pseuds/marta_kent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Перевод фика был впервые опубликован в 2009 году.<br/>

Обещанный ауттэйк для тех, кто читал и полюбил «Шпионов» (Свой среди чужих, чужой среди своих). В конце рассказа события перекликаются с главой 4, только в этот раз события видятся с точки зрения Дженсена.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Теряя контроль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blackout approaches](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/92039) by fleshflutter. 



 

 

– Ты мой самый прекрасный гений, – сказал Крис. – Заявляю это официально. Хочу от тебя детей.  
Дженсен чуть заметно покраснел, стараясь скрыть распирающую его гордость, и закатил глаза.  
– Ты говоришь так просто потому, что обязан мне жизнью. Снова я спас твою задницу.  
– Слушай, ты сумел сохранить мою голову на плечах и не дал продырявить ее пулей, так что я готов пересмотреть свои взгляды на некоторые твои проблемные анатомические особенности, – он поднял бутылку с пивом. – За то, что я сегодня не умер.  
Кивнув, Дженсен чокнулся своей бутылкой с бутылкой Криса.  
– За это чертовски стоит выпить.  
Крис так до конца и не обустроился в доме, и сейчас они потягивали пиво, развалившись прямо на полу в гостиной. Сколько Дженсен знал Криса, тот все тянул с переездом, однако стоило Дженсену завести на эту тему шутливый разговор, как Крис начинал оправдывался: мол, в агентстве не дают ему покоя и заставляют спасать мир, поэтому у него ни на что не хватает времени. Дженсен предлагал помочь с ремонтом, однако Крису идея не понравилась, и он посоветовал Дженсену заниматься своими секретными шпионскими делами, а не совать нос в гражданские и дизайнерские аспекты его жизни.  
Дженсен втиснулся между диваном и большой нераспакованной коробкой с вещами. Тело его гудело после напряженного задания и изрядной порции алкоголя. Комната расплывалась перед глазами, и Дженсен, часто заморгав, уткнулся носом в плечо, скрывая зевок.  
– Да, ты не боец, – усмехнулся Крис. – Выпей еще.  
Посмотрев на протянутую ему бутылку, Дженсен мотнул головой.  
– Завтра мне предстоит подробный отчет об операции. Предпочитаю давать его на свежую голову.  
Искусительно качнув перед его носом бутылкой, Крис сдался и, пожав плечами, убрал ее в сторону. Он улегся рядом с Дженсеном, не выпуская собственную бутылку из руки. Под глазом Криса расплылся большой почерневший синяк, и Дженсен был уверен: встань сейчас Крис на ноги, он не удержал бы равновесия – одной его лодыжке хорошо досталось. Но бог с ними, с ранами, главное – Дженсен вытащил его оттуда живым.  
– Ты что, хотел устроить виндсерфинг на крыле вражеского истребителя? – поинтересовался Дженсен, просто на тот случай, если Крис уже забыл. – Ты точно чокнулся. Самолеты противников не предназначены для виндсерфинга.  
Крис рассмеялся.  
– Хорошее дело, – сказал он, задумчиво поводив горлышком бутылки по губам. – Надо бы сказать начальству, чтобы и нам такой истребитель прикупили, – он склонился ближе к Дженсену. – Какая же я, нахрен, звезда шпионского бизнеса, если не могу рисануться?  
– А я думал, тебе достаточно знать, что ты трудишься на благо человечества, – ответил Дженсен.  
Крис фыркнул.  
– Пошли они все. Дай мне телефон, сейчас позвоню какому-нибудь чуваку и расскажу, какой я был офигенно бесподобный.  
– Нет, боюсь, что ничего не выйдет, – сказал Дженсен. – Я не собираюсь строчить из-за этого завтра гору отчетов.  
На какое-то время Крис заткнулся. Дженсен машинально просчитал шансы первым добраться до мобильного Криса, только надо сначала вспомнить, где мобильный находится. Они привалились плечами друг другу, приятно захмелев от пива. Голова Криса отдавила Дженсену руку, и та начала постепенно затекать, однако ему не хотелось беспокоить друга. Веки Дженсена отяжелели.  
– Хотел бы, чтобы моя мама это слышала, – проговорил Крис.  
Кивнув, Дженсен отметил про себя какую-то новую, неуловимую интонацию в голосе Криса. Что-то холодное заползало под его кожу, еще недавно согретую уютным теплом.  
– Я скучаю по маме, – продолжал Крис. – Даже по моему гребаному отцу, занудной сволочи, уж какой есть. Они ведь не предупредили тебя, да? Когда завербовали? Какое это на самом деле дерьмо – двойная жизнь. Нет, это не двойная жизнь, это вообще никакой жизни. Сплошная ложь.  
Горло Дженсена слегка сдавило. В глазах защипало, и он отвел взгляд от наполовину распакованных ящиков. В висках засела оглушающая боль, мешая Дженсену хотя бы на секунду сосредоточиться.  
– Уже слишком поздно, – пробормотал он. – Мы дали согласие. Переступили черту. Назад хода нет.  
Головная боль усилилась, в горле стало еще теснее. Нога Дженсена дернулась сама собой в инстинктивном желании бежать. Дело принимало нехороший оборот. Ему становилось все хуже, и никак не получалось удержаться за какое-нибудь приятное чувство. Дженсена все глубже затягивало в горькие воспоминания. А Крис не умолкал, подливая масла в огонь.  
– Да, мы подписались. И обязаны исполнять договор до самой нашей смерти. Или умереть посреди того задания, на которое нас послали. Или умереть потому, что твой противник выполняет приказ своих боссов. С какой стороны не посмотри – мы все равно отправимся на тот свет. Все сводится к одному результату, и не важно, на чьей ты стороне. Так что врать… не вижу в этом никакого гребаного смысла.  
Что-то было не так. С большим трудом до Дженсена дошло это сквозь тягучую череду разрозненных мыслей в голове. В груди поселился такой леденящий ужас, какого Дженсен прежде не испытывал. Страх охватил его целиком. Что-то было не так, и это была последняя цельная мысль, которую Дженсену удалось выудить из затуманенного сознания.  
– Крис, – позвал он. – Крис, что ты сделал?  
Помедлив, Крис отставил свою бутылку. Затем, перекатившись на бок, встал перед Дженсеном на колени, а тот только и мог, что глазеть на друга, охваченный паникой, пока Крис всматривался ему в лицо, приподнимал веки, изучая зрачки. Дженсен смотрел на него, просто смотрел. Крис был совершенно трезв. Он был трезвым. Они надирались вот уже несколько часов, но Крис не опьянел. У Дженсена вырвался дрожащий выдох.  
– Ты подсыпал что-то в мое пиво, – сказал он. – Господи. Ты отравил меня.  
Крис пожал плечами.  
– Только так мы и можем поговорить – когда ты потеряешь контроль, насколько это возможно. Необходимо было немного развязать тебе язык, Дженни. Прости, но я хочу хотя бы раз услышать от тебя честный ответ.  
Он не помешал Дженсену, когда тот с трудом поднялся на ноги и, пошатываясь из стороны в сторону, побрел в ванную, слепо натыкаясь на стены. Дженсен даже не замечал, что Крис идет следом. Упав на колени перед унитазом, он сунул два пальца в мягкую плоть глотки, зубами впиваясь в собственную руку, и попытался освободить желудок. Крис стоял позади, пока Дженсен, отплевываясь, выворачивался наизнанку.  
– Ты опоздал на двенадцать часов, без толку что-нибудь предпринимать, – подал голос Крис. – Я подсыпал наркотик еще утром. Прошло много времени, препарат давно всосался в кровь.  
Во рту появилась горечь, но Дженсен продолжал выталкивать из себя алкоголь. Его плечи отяжелели. Внутри совсем ничего не осталось, только резкая боль, и еще в груди бешено колотилось сердце.  
Он осел, опершись на край унитаза, из глаз его струились слезы, пальцы скользили от рвоты. Голова стала раскалываться еще больше, и язык будто онемел.  
– Должен признать, ты действительно хорош, Дженсен, – проговорил Крис. – Хранил все за семью печатями, а? Никому бы и в голову не пришло тебя подозревать. Но я хорошо тебя изучил. И теперь я знаю, что ты врешь. Только не знаю, о чем конкретно.  
Крис присел перед Дженсеном на корточки, и на лице его мелькнуло сочувственное выражение. Однако это было сочувствие на лице машины для убийства. _**Весьма**_ хорошей в деле.  
– Пожалуйста, – с трудом выдавил Дженсен. – Пожалуйста, не делай этого со мной.  
– На кого ты работаешь, Дженсен?  
– Майк, – лишь подумал он, однако слово само собой сорвалось с губ. Он с силой прикусил губу, отчего она распухла и заныла, однако имя уже прозвучало. Он выдал Майка. Произнести имя Майкла перед Крисом – все равно что нарушить незыблемое равновесие, казалось, весь мир треснул пополам, и земля разверзлась под ногами Дженсена.  
Он терял контроль.  
И существовал единственный способ его вернуть.  
Крис снова не остановил Дженсена, когда тот поднялся на ноги, он просто следовал за ним, как врач, изучающий симптомы болезни и поведение пациента. Дженсен неуверенно шагал, покачиваясь, внутренне, однако, оставаясь совершенно спокойным: у него уже был план. Всего несколько секунд, и он снова обретет над собой власть. Больше ни единого запретного слова не вырвется из его бестолкового рта. Сейчас он снова будет под контролем.  
– Это ты дал Сингеру секретный пароль к нашему хранилищу в Гренаде? – спросил Крис.  
– Да, – ответил Дженсен беспомощно. «Это ничего», – добавил он про себя, хотя ему и свело живот от страха – как легко выдавал он правду. – «Это лишь временные трудности». Еще немного, и вся информация будет надежно заперта в его голове.  
Вернувшись обратно в гостиную, он приблизился к одному из ящиков с вещами Криса, достал из кобуры пистолет и зарядил его. Остановившись в дверях, Крис наблюдал за ним с равнодушным видом.  
– И что ты собираешься делать, а? Брось, не будь идиотом, – склонив голову на бок, он смерил Дженсена взглядом. – Эй, Дженни, ты хоть раз пользовался таким? Убивал кого-нибудь из своих агентов?  
– Джессику, – произнес Дженсен, и в этот раз, прикусив губу, он ощутил кровь, густую и горячую. Он заметил, как потемнел взгляд Криса, и еще крепче сжал пистолет в руке, отчаянно пытаясь удержаться в сознании.  
– Ты убил ее, – сказал Крис. – И теперь собираешься убить меня? Маленькая грязная двойная тварь, хочешь и меня пристрелить? Да ты и на цель навести не успеешь, как я тебя с ног свалю, сопляк.  
Пальцы Дженсена на пистолете дрогнули, однако он спокойно, намеренно не торопясь, поднял руку, приставляя дуло к виску. Прохлада металла немного уняла головную боль. Сейчас он заткнется, буквально через секунду. И Крис больше не вытянет из него ни одного проклятого слова. И он снова будет под контролем.  
Глаза Криса широко распахнулись, он неосознанно вскинул руки.  
– Я не могу об этом говорить, – сказал Дженсен. Пальцы на рукояти пистолета липли от пота, но голос оставался спокойным.  
– Не нужно, – торопливо произнес Крис. – Я не собираюсь тебя заставлять. Обещаю, я больше не спрошу у тебя ни слова. Просто… ну, давай же, опусти пистолет. Оно того не стоит. Не может стоить. И будь уверен, для меня – тем более.  
Крис приблизился к нему, однако палец Дженсена по-прежнему оставался на спусковом крючке. Крис двигался медленно и осторожно. Казалось, он был испуган. Лучше бы Дженсену нажать на курок. И тогда все будет хорошо, и ему не придется говорить об этом, и Крис ничего не узнает, не станет его ненавидеть, причинять ему боль, предавать его.  
– Не нужно, не говори ни слова. Это была плохая идея, и зачем я только накачал тебя этой дрянью, ужасно жалею теперь. Но ты держи рот на замке, крепко сожми губы. Вот так, хорошо. А теперь просто отдай мне пистолет. Потом я отведу тебя в кровать, и ты уснешь. Не говори мне ни слова, Дженни. Все будет хорошо.  
Чувствуя тошноту, двигаясь, как в замедленной съемке, Дженсен наблюдал, как Крис тянет руку к пистолету. Ослабив ему пальцы, Крис спокойно забрал пистолет и затем, молниеносно вынув обойму, швырнул пистолет на диван.  
Обернувшись, Крис снова протянул к нему руку. Дженсен не совсем понимал, что тот делает, пока не ощутил ладонь на лице. Крис провел большим пальцем по его коже, и Дженсен увидел, что палец почему-то стал влажным.  
– Все будет хорошо, Дженсен. Я обещаю. Я все исправлю, ради тебя.  
:::  
Как в тумане, умирая от жажды, Дженсен очнулся на кровати Криса. Воспоминания о прошлой ночи тут же обрушились на него жарким, нереальным ночным кошмаром. Он ощутил тошнотворный страх, хотя Крис ничего не делал, просто сидел рядом на кровати и глядел на него. Наверное, Дженсену стоило благодарить Бога за то, что проснулся не в камере. Но все, что помогало ему держаться последнее время, разваливалось на части, и Дженсен не представлял, как снова собрать все это воедино. Не знал, как поступить дальше.  
С тревогой наблюдая за Крисом, он готов был в любую секунду сорваться с места, хотя голова казалась тяжелой как чугун, и в висках отдавались удары пульса.  
– Можешь мне даже не отвечать, – начал Крис. – Просто выслушай и если ты решишь мне после что-то сказать – пожалуйста. Если нет – можешь держать свой рот на замке, притворимся, что ничего не произошло. Мы подадим рапорты, нам заменят напарников, этим все и закончится. Я не стану тебя выдавать, но если попытаешься за мной следить, я тебя так приложу, что неделю будет в ушах звенеть.  
Сделав паузу, он посмотрел на Дженсена, давая ему возможность ответить, но тот лишь смотрел на него во все глаза, изображая зеркало. Словно ожидая подобной реакции, Крис кивнул.  
– Я не знаю точно, какую игру ты ведешь, однако у меня имеется пара идей. Я вижу, во что ты превратился. Понимаешь, остальные, руководство агентства – они этого не замечают. Но я-то тебя хорошо изучил, ты мне не безразличен, и я вижу, что у тебя уже просто крыша едет.  
В утреннем сумеречном свете синяк под его глазом казался черным пятном. Крис говорил спокойно и уверенно, как будто он долго размышлял об этом.  
– В общем, – продолжил Крис, – сдается мне, хотя ты и делал какие-то ужасные вещи, возможно, все еще продолжаешь их делать, однако по тебе не скажешь, что ты безмерно счастлив от этого, – он облизнул губы, удерживая на себе внимание Дженсена потемневшим взглядом, как тогда, ночью. – Ты мой друг, Дженсен, и я хочу тебе помочь, если ты только мне позволишь. Скажи хоть слово. Давай, колись. Выходит, что… – Крис почти с вызовом приподнял подбородок, – ты двойной, что ли?  
Зачем-то Дженсену вдруг вспомнилось, как ветер развевал волосы Джессики, холодный блеск ее глаз, когда она бросила взгляд на чернеющее внизу море. Как он по-глупому удивился, когда Джессика просто упала. Звук выстрела из пистолета с глушителем показался Дженсену неожиданно громким, но она даже не попыталась увернуться. Он вспомнил, что Джессика была все еще теплой, когда он выбросил ее тело из самолета, и оно исчезло в темноте, там, внизу.  
Впервые с тех пор, как пристрелил ее, Дженсен подумал о ней как о живом человеке. Впервые как о человеке он подумал и об Уиверли, которым незаметно и так ловко манипулировал, уверив, что Джессика была двойным агентом. После того, как он убил Джессику, весь мир неожиданно наполнился для Дженсена _**живыми людьми**_.  
А потом появился Крис, который безвозвратно стер грань, отделяющую Дженсена от Тома с Майком и остальных.  
Мир Дженсена начал рушиться, но Майк не понимал этого. Крис понял.  
– Ладно, – Крис поднялся с матраса. – Наверное, сделаем так: я пойду, переговорю со Шнайдером, скажу ему, что пришло время кое-что изменить, ты можешь поговорить с Гловером, и…  
– Да, – перебил его Дженсен. – Да, я двойной агент в пользу Коалиции, – Крис уставился на него с таким видом, что Дженсену тут же захотелось взять свои слова обратно. Но он смолчал. Его била дрожь, горло снова перехватило. Ему было страшно. – Помоги мне, – попросил он Криса.  
И тот усмехнулся, кивнув, довольный и самоуверенный.  
– Это была самая сложная часть. Остальное сделать будет гораздо проще.  
И Дженсен ему поверил.  
:::  
Восемнадцать часов после гибели Криса Дженсен пребывал в прострации.  
Когда его впервые решили допросить, он почти не разговаривал, уставившись в одну точку безжизненным взглядом. Он выполнял все, что от него требовали, на каком-то автоматизме. Майку удалось коротко переговорить с ним, и он тщательно взвешивал каждое сказанное Дженсену слово, в отчаянии от того, что не в состоянии помочь ему и вытащить оттуда. Дженсена отвезли в морг, чтобы взглянуть на Криса, однако не позволили прикоснуться к телу – настолько сильным было внутреннее кровоизлияние. И он не смог попросить прощения у своего лучшего друга, потому что постоянно следили за каждым его шагом и словом.  
Только ко дню похорон Дженсен обрел, наконец, ясность цели. Он сидел там, в церкви, и вдруг перед ним нарисовалась четкая картина. Он переводил взгляд с одного руководителя отдела на другого – Гловер, Шнайдер, О’Тулл, Уиверли – размышляя, кого же именно он вычислит в конце цепочки? Он может и подождать. Все равно он достигнет цели, рано или поздно. Он расквитается с ними. Все вдруг кристаллизовалось в мозгу в одну-единственную мысль.  
Как хорошо снова обрести веру.  
:::  
– И ты уверяешь, что не хочешь меня поцеловать? – сказал Джаред. – Что тебе это не понравится? Я говорю сейчас о моем поцелуе, а не о твоем, когда я и сообразить-то ничего не успел. Ты не хочешь даже попробовать?  
Джаред стоял совсем близко, и, хотя он едва касался Дженсена, он все равно подчинял его своей воле. Дженсен не представлял, как Джареду это удается. Никто и никогда не имел над ним такой власти. Майк восхищал его, Том обеспечивал ему тыл, Крис дарил уверенность в себе – но никто и никогда не забирался так глубоко в его душу.  
Для Джареда это была просто игра, всего лишь безобидный флирт – получится или нет затащить Дженсена в постель? Джаред не понимал, какой урон он наносит Дженсену.  
Если бы он знал, кто Дженсен на самом деле, он бы убил его. Конечно, Джареду хотелось трахнуть Дженсена, но ему не было до Дженсена никакого дела, так, не особенно. Возможно, когда-нибудь он и заинтересуется им по-настоящему, но в данную минуту задача уничтожить врага возьмет верх над его желаниями. Дженсен напомнил себе этот факт. Джаред, не раздумывая, всадит ему пулю между глаз, как только узнает, кто он в действительности. И потому Дженсен не мог позволить подобраться к себе столь близко. Он не допустит секс с Джаредом, потому что даже от предложения поцеловаться у него подгибаются колени.  
И даже то, что каким-то чудом Дженсену удавалось пока водить Джареда за нос, было просто самообманом. Мысленно он продолжал тянуться к Джареду, а ведь между ними случился всего-навсего один несчастный поцелуй.  
Джаред нес потенциальную угрозу и мог разрушить _**все**_.  
Часто заморгав, Дженсен обвел губы языком, крепко сжимая в кулаке пулю, которую вытащил из плеча Джареда, и это ощущение привело его в чувство. Он отвел взгляд от глаз Джареда. «Поцелуй меня», – так и хотелось ему сказать. – «Не слушай, что я говорю, просто сделай это. И целуй меня до тех пор, пока я не забуду, что это плохая идея».  
– Надевай рубашку и уходи, – сказал он вместо этого.  
Джаред не двигался с места.  
«Просто сделай это. Поцелуй меня. Я не смогу тебя остановить». Дженсен долго не продержится. Все его усилия, его грандиозные планы – все пойдет прахом из-за какого-то глупого агента, который легко превращает его в заикающегося идиота одними ямочками на щеках.  
На мгновение Дженсену захотелось поцелуя Джареда сильнее, чем мести за смерть Криса.  
Но Джаред отстранился и, развернувшись, направился к одежде. Дженсен не двигался, не в состоянии вздохнуть с облегчением до тех пор, пока Джаред будет оставаться в комнате, все еще слишком близко. Внутри у Дженсена все сжалось, он наблюдал за напарником, заставляя свое лицо принять безразличное выражение.  
– Еще увидимся, – сказал тот, и единственная причина, по которой Дженсен окликнул его – Джаред, наконец, направился к выходу.  
Он остановился и, помедлив, обернулся. Каким-то чудом изобразив на лице улыбку, Дженсен швырнул ему пулю.  
– В следующий раз, если решишь захватить мне сувенир, пусть это будет зонтик, а не пуля.  
Усмехнувшись, Джаред посмотрел на пулю.  
После того, как он ушел, Дженсен тяжело осел на диван и, вздохнув, уставился невидящим взглядом в пол. В груди его разрасталось тревожное чувство, и он не знал, как остановить его. Он не представлял, как управиться с Джаредом и какое место отвести ему в своем плане, потому что у него не получалось даже толком соображать, стоило Джареду оказаться рядом. Все шло не так.  
Он снова терял контроль.


End file.
